


a flash of green, and gone

by vannral



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 14:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5052709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vannral/pseuds/vannral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cole sees nightmares about the Inquisitor's death. Varric is worried. A short moment between them. Pre-Trespasser.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a flash of green, and gone

Her eyes are wet, but she smiles heartbreakingly through her tears. “You’ll be all right, Cole”, she whispers, her cheeks wet, and she laughs, brokenly. “P - please…" 

    "No, no, I won’t be, not without you here, please”, he whispers back, ragged, desperate, frantic. “ _Please…"_

She hiccups; agony, despair, love, love, tangled together. 

     "B - be happy, and…and I will never regret any of this. I love you so much, Cole…” 

A terrible, broken sob escapes Cole’s throat. “No, no…no, not  _now - ”  
    “_I love you…" 

She disappears in a flash of emerald green. 

     “ _NO!”_

Cole wakes up to his own raw, terrified scream.

*

    "What’s wrong, kid?” Varric asks, when he spots Cole on the balcony, leaning against a wall, his big hat shadowing his face. He’s tense, Varric can see.

    “Fade makes me see nightmares. Digging, too deep, too real, and I wake up screaming”, Cole says, but now, he sounds angry, he sounds almost…furious. 

Ah. All right, then. Varric decides to approach the subject delicately. 

     "Okay, kid. Do you want to talk about it?“ 

A shudder goes through Cole’s body, and his fingers dig deeper into his forearms.

    "Crying, sobbing, smiling through tears, because she doesn’t want me to suffer, but I do, she tries to get me to live after that, but I can’t, and then a flash of green, she’s gone, I’m still here, and she’s  _not - ”_ He inhales shakily. “She died. She  _is_  dying. The Anchor is tearing her apart." 

Varric feels cold. "It doesn’t look good, does it?" 

    "She says it doesn’t hurt, but I know, I see, the pain flares so hard it makes her teeth ache. I’m…I’m worried, Varric.” Cole looks lost, heartbroken, angry, and Varric sighs, putting his big hand on his shoulder. 

    “I know, kid. We’re too. Sparkles and the Iron Lady are contacting every healer in the continent to find a solution." 

Cole sighs heavily. "She’s in so much agony, and I can’t help her.” His voice drops deeper, rougher. “She tells me not to worry, but how can I not? And now, everybody wants a piece of her; a solution, a danger, a pet in a chain to fight their battles, too dangerous, too feral. She’s done so much, helped so many…and it’s still not enough. She’s so  _tired,_ Varric." 

    "I know. I know, kid. I’m hoping we’ll find a way to help her.” 

*

**Author's Note:**

> This is very short, I'm sorry.   
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
